homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115-An Explanation Of Events
12:34:36 CGG ceased responding to memo. 15:59:13 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 16:01:55 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is sitting at a table looking depressingly at this phone... -- 16:04:28 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 16:04:28 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG comes in through the front door, making his way over to the table and standing for a few moments before taking a seat across from GG. -- 16:04:55 CGG: ..............You're, alive, right? 16:05:12 CGG: That. Depends. On. The. Perspective. Mr. Milo. 16:05:29 CGG: Here. Yes. I. Am. Indeed. Alive. 16:05:35 CGG: Derse.... 16:05:36 CGG: No. 16:06:03 CGG: ...You're here in front of me. 16:06:16 CGG: That's what matters. 16:06:58 CGG: You. Were. Not. There.... You. Did. Not. See. What. Happened.... You. Also. Have. Not. Talked. With. Mr. Aesona.... All. In. All.... Things. Went. Horribly. 16:07:21 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG adjusts his goggles, resting his elbows on the table and locking his hands before leaning forward. -- 16:08:05 CGG: We. Were. Ambushed.... Scarlet. Was. Able. To. Spy. On. Us. Through. Nyarla.... She. Knew. The. Plan. She. Knew. All. The. Plans. 16:09:57 CGG: She. Was. Able. To. Control. Mr. Aesona.... I. Could. Not. Break. The. Control.... He. Was. Made. To. Attack. Miss. Aaisha. 16:10:51 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG 's jaw locks at that, fingers tightening likewise. -- 16:11:22 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Was. Able. To. Use. Her. Powers. Instinctively.... She. Was. Able. To. Get. Him. To. Attack. Scarlet. Instead. 16:11:38 CGG: That. Was. When. Things. Went. Horribly. Wrong. 16:13:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there was a bit of a pause -- 16:13:43 CGG: Vigil. Arrived. 16:14:27 CGG: He. Attacked. Mr. Aesona. While. Scarlet. Dropped. Miss. Aaisha. Out. Of. A. Window. 16:15:14 CGG: On. The. Moons. One. Can. Fly. But. Miss. Aaisha. Did. Not. Do. So. In. Time. 16:15:45 CGG: I. Flew. Down. To. Get. Her. And. Run. While. Mr. Aesona. Tried. To. Lure. Vigil. In. The. Opposite. Direction. 16:16:24 CGG: Unfortunately.... Vigil. Only. Need. Teleport. To. Catch. Up. With. Mr. Aesona.... And. Scarlet. Is. Fast. As. Well.... 16:17:14 CGG: She. Wanted. To. Cause. Miss. Libby. Pain. So. She. Caused. Me. To. Feel. Flush. For. Miss. Aaisha.... Meanwhile. Mr. Aesona. Was. Killed. By. Vigil. 16:23:29 CGG: I. Was. Able. To. Take. Miss. Aaisha. Someplace. Isolated. And. Deal. With. Her. Wounds. 16:23:57 CGG: She. Was. Able. To. Convince. Me. To. Use. My. Power. On. Myself.... To. Free. Myself. From. Scarlet'S. Manipulation. 16:24:18 CGG: I. Succeeded.... And. Then. Vigil. Was. Behind. Me. 16:24:55 CGG: He. Complimented. Me.... And. Demanded. My. Neck.... I. Could. Not. Refuse. Or. Else. Miss. Aaisha. Could. Have. Been. Harmed. 16:25:12 CGG: I. Died.... This. Will. Be. The. Third. Time. I. Have. Recounted. This. Entire. Tale. Today. 16:25:25 CGG: It. Is. Not. Getting. Easier. To. Tell. 16:26:20 CGG: ... 16:27:46 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG glances at his phone. -- 16:28:42 CGG: Is. There. Nothing. To. Say. On. The. Matter? 16:28:52 CGG: ...Do you know Aaisha's status? I won't drag any more of this horrid tale out of you than I need to but that detail... 16:29:54 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... Last. I. Knew. She. Was. Behind. Me. When. Vigil. Killed. Me.... But. He. Said. He. Would. Leave. Her. There.... 16:30:13 CGG: Otherwise. I. Know. She. Is. Not. Under. Scarlet'S. Grasp. Anymore. 16:30:31 CGG: None. Of. Us. Are. 16:30:38 CGG: At. The. Price. Of. Two. Deaths. 16:30:48 CGG: ... 16:31:22 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG 's mouth slowly curls upward into a grin. -- 16:31:38 CGG: .... 16:32:02 CGG: Then there's a silver lining to this. 16:32:38 CGG: A thin thread, perhaps, but that may be all it takes to S T R A N G L E the grip of despair. 16:32:54 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG turns to GG fully now. -- 16:33:06 CGG: Yes.... But. Once. Again. You. Were. Not. There.... We. Were. Not. Fighting. Two. Twinks.... We. Were. Fighting. A. Force. Of. Nature. 16:33:21 CGG: We. Do. Not. Stand. A. Chance. Should. They. Come. For. Us. Again. 16:33:48 CHT ceased responding to memo. 16:33:48 CHT ceased responding to memo. 16:34:46 CGG: Then we've really got no choice but to push forward, have we? 16:35:01 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Seems. Worse. Off.... 16:35:05 CGG: If this is their power it can be O U R power as well. 16:35:15 CGG: Perhaps.... 16:35:27 CGG: But. That. Is. A. Long. Journey. Yet. 16:36:03 CGG: Be. Careful. When. Talking. With. Mr. Aesona.... We. Know. Now. That. Scarlet. Was. Able. To. Listen. In. On. Our. Plans. Passively. Through. Him. 16:36:13 CGG: I. Will. Talk. To. Miss. Libby. About. Fixing. That. 16:36:19 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. -- 16:37:12 CGG: He. Is. Aware. Of. This. Himself. So. Do. Not. Be. Rude. On. That. Matter. 16:38:53 CGG: I'll get the hang of playing nice with Mr. Aesona, surely. 16:40:35 CGG: That. Would. Be. Good.... 16:41:20 CGG: As. I. Said. He. Is. In. Worse. Spirits. Than. Myself. 16:42:27 CGG: ...We've been playing the wrong game for a while now. 16:42:30 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 16:42:30 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC returns from another room, stilll moping -- 16:43:08 CGG: It. Could. Not. Be. Helped. From. What. I. Saw.... Though. Perhaps. There. Were. Things. That. Could. Have. Been. Done. Differently. 16:44:30 CCC: ... 16:45:47 CGG: Our path needs to be the one in front of us, rather than the infinite branches this M E S S of a situation presents us. 16:46:42 CGG: A. Path. Infront. Of. Us. That. Will. Lead. To. Jack.... 16:46:48 CGG: If. You. Remember. 16:47:22 CGG: The path to power? 16:47:28 CGG: P L A Y I N G Sburb? 16:47:32 CCC: The path to death 16:47:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla -- 16:47:48 CCC: The odds are not insurmountable 16:48:08 CCC: But we're not alll walking through the door of victory at the end of the day 16:49:22 CGG: It's a little early to be making a determination like that. Fatalism doesn't suit you Mr. Aesona. 16:49:39 CCC: Milo. I'm sure you know that I died 16:49:57 CGG: I. Explained. What. Happened.... 16:50:01 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. -- 16:50:57 CCC: Judging by the events thus far, I don't think it's a problem if I think on our odds to myself 16:51:58 CGG: What. Was. The. Problem. Then? 16:53:58 CCC: Which one? 16:54:54 CGG: All. Of. Them. Then.... 16:58:46 CGG: What. Were. The. Problems? 16:59:37 CCC: I'm bugged. We're weak. We have no "leadership". We /do/ have the ire of Scarlet and Vigil many times over. You and I have squandered an extra life. We have the shittiest passing of information. Missing teammate, probably dead already, Nearly no direction as far as whay we're doing here and when we finally get it done, it's just going to be hijacked by JAck. 17:00:25 CGG: I. Already. Know. The. Solution. To. The. First.... The. Rest. However.... 17:00:45 CCC: The teams are completely out of reach should a twink appear to one 17:01:11 CCC: If Jack wanted to Aaisha's whole team would be in Jack's torture gallery, not just Ramira 17:01:37 CCC: Ramira is our supposed strongest and wasp broken 17:01:50 CGG: .... 17:02:03 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG listens to all this with his hands in his pockets -- 17:02:45 CCC: We're living on borrowed time, till the twinks get borerd with us again 17:03:58 CCC: Once I snap back from this episode and mutter a word against them that could easily be the end of it, if not for you both, too 17:04:18 CGG: It. Is. Indeed. Wise. To. Never. Talk. To. Them. 17:04:38 CGG: If. We. Can. Help. It. 17:04:57 CCC: If we can help it 17:07:32 CGG: Planning around them far in advance accomplishes nothing but wasting time better spent combating the game. Something we can actually come out on T O P in, at this stage. 17:08:25 CGG: Then we engage them as they come, and make efforts to keep from suffering fatal consequences by their hands. All the while taking our own journeys in hand. 17:10:50 CGG: We may have made mistakes but those mistakes make us better for having suffered them. So we make fewer now. 17:10:58 CGG: And we press O N W A R D. 17:11:21 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG slams a hand to the table for emphasis! -- 17:11:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG lifts an eyebrow to the slam -- 17:13:47 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is unfazed -- 17:14:11 CGG: I. Do. Agree. With. The. Statement. But. We. Need. A. Moment. To. Collect. Ourselves.... 17:14:39 CGG: To. Say. The. Least. 17:21:07 CCC: Let's hope there aren't too many more pieces next we need to collect ourselves 17:24:24 CGG: Well. 17:24:39 CGG: Lunch is ready. That should help. 17:24:52 CCC: Not hungry 17:25:26 CCC: Not in a bout of depressed brooding, just not liking the "Vegan" 17:27:42 CGG: And you, Mr. Calier? 17:28:12 CGG: Is. There. Really. No. Meat. At. All. In. This. House? 17:30:34 CCC: ...there are his pets 17:30:41 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smiles. -- 17:30:42 CCC: That'd be rude though 17:30:58 CCC: And the frogs we need 17:31:30 CGG: I've got a store of frogs meant for Lorey, and other such animal food for those who can't be sustained on vegan diets. 17:31:43 CGG: My pets themselves are obviously not an option. 17:32:04 CGG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Risk. The. Frogs. Being. Mixed. Up. 17:32:31 CCC: Yeah, not good if that happens 17:32:50 CGG: Mr. Calier I haven't gotten this far in keeping my pets in line without an eye for arrangement and where things are. 17:34:40 CGG: Even. Still.... Something. Less. Muddy. Would. Be. Far. Better.... 17:36:13 CGG: Muddy? 17:36:40 CGG: Have. You. Not. Been. Catching. The. Frogs. In. The. Marshes.... 17:37:13 CGG: It. Has. Been. Nothing. But. Muddy. 17:38:54 CCC: You can rinse them off 17:39:00 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG nods. -- 17:39:18 CGG: Anything. Else. Though.... 17:40:45 CGG: I'll talk to Kyle about expanding my home, perhaps making room for these frogs and better quarters to house them. 17:41:09 CGG: Some sort of aquarium may be in order. 17:48:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down to his phone -- 17:50:52 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG glances to his own phone as well. -- 19:11:02 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG had started to look grim at his phone, but as the time went on it seems the grimness lessened... he reflected on a scroll he had in his sylladex... after a moment he finally put away his phone and fell asleep at the table -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Milo